La busqueda de la Reina
by Little-Lettuce
Summary: Lilian Cousland lleva tiempo casada con el amor de su vida Alistair con quien comparte el reinado de Ferelden, comenzando a sentir la presión de la corte por tener un heredero al trono, y el tiempo que les queda de vida se agota, Lilian toma una decisión que la llevara a una nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Age es propiedad de Bioware**

* * *

Lilian Cousland se encontraba en la cama que compartía con su esposo, el actual rey de Ferelden. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil el levantarse para encarar a la corte cuando esta no hacía más que reprocharle y criticarla de la falta de heredero al trono, ella sabía mejor que nadie a lo que se enfrentaría cuando se casó con Alistair, la infección de los engendros no les permitía tener un hijo. Cada vez la desesperación era más difícil de afrontarla como la mujer que era; también deseaba darle a Alistair un hijo que pudieran criar juntos, un fruto del amor que se tenían, pero no importara cuantas veces los intentarán siempre era el mismo resultado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso y Alistair entro siempre se vestía de manera informal pero ahora iba de ataviado con las mejores ropas del castillo dignas del rey que era

—Veo que ya estas despierta— dijo el rey — tenemos invitados y parece que debemos bajar a darle la bienvenida y todas esas cosas pomposas que supuestamente debemos hacer, ya sabes— Alistair sabia cuanto sufría ella por lo del tema del heredero, había veces en que Lily no hacía más que pensar en el tema, el también sufría en silencio cuando veía a su esposa observar a los niños que jugaban en el patio y la expresión que reflejaba su rostro le rompía el corazón

— ¿Invitados?— Lily se incorporó lentamente; últimamente las fuerzas para levantarse le fallaban, simplemente estaba sin ganas para hacer las cosas que solía hacer. Los sirvientes llamaron a la puerta y entraron con las ropas que la reina debía vestir, como noble que era estaba acostumbrada a portar ropa tan elegante; Los sirvientes se despidieron de ellos con una ligera reverencia y salieron de la habitación

—Alistair, ¿quiénes son los invitados?— Dirigió la pregunta a su esposo, este se había acomodado en una silla cercana a la chimenea

—Emisarios de Orláis, enviados por la emperatriz misma -Alistair frunció el ceño —Al parecer vienen de "diplomáticos"—

— ¿Diplomáticos?, Acaso hay tensión con Orláis, no estarán planeado una guerra para recuperar terreno perdido, ¿oh si?— La reina hablaba mientras se vestía con el ceñido vestido que le habían traído los sirvientes — no les basta que hayamos tenido una Ruina hace apenas unos años— se giró para empezar a peinar el ondulado cabello castaño

— Apenas salimos de una para entrar en otra ¿eh?— Alistair se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta donde Lilian se le unió y salieron de la habitación que compartían

—¡Oh vamos Alistair! De seguro no es nada malo— Lily bromeo con él, Alistair recordó aquellos momentos cuando un inocente amor nacía entre ellos.

—Claro que sí, pueden que venga por todo el queso que tenemos, ya sabes nuestro queso no sabe a desesperación.

* * *

 **AN: Espero les haya gustado una pequeña parte del fic, realmente no tiene tanto contenido como me gustaría que tuviese pero tenia muchas ganas de subirlo, es un idea que tenia rondando en mi cabeza desde que termine el DA:I, y subiere la proxima parte lo mas pronto posible c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**De verdad mucha gracias por el review que tuve, la verdad no creo que fuera tener algo tratare de continuar esta historia, muchas gracias. Y otra cosa la referencia que tuve de "queso que sabe a desesperación" es de DA 2 la marca de la asesina. Sin mas los dejo con el capítulo**

 **DISCLAIMER: Dragon Age le pertenece a Bioware**

* * *

La reunión con los emisarios orlesianos fue exactamente como habían pensado; orlesianos con órdenes de saber como estaba Ferelden después de la Ruina a pesar de que esta había terminado ya hacia 9 años pero claramente no venían con intenciones de preocupación si no saber la situación de la corte y alguno que otro rumor acerca de la falta de herederos. La reina lo sabia, a tantos años de la coronación de Alistair no había ni rastro de algún príncipe heredero. Los emisarios después de la reunión inmediatamente se fueron, Los sirvientes los llamaron para servirles el desayuno y caminaron hacia el comedor.

—Bueno no fue tan malo— Alistair se relajó al fin y soltó un largo suspiro— ¿Lily? ¿Te encuentras bien? te noto algo distraída— su esposa no respondió, tenía la mirada perdida

—Estoy bien, Alistair— suspiró— es solo que no dejo de pensar acerca del tiempo que nos queda, ya han pasado 9 años desde la Ruina, y el tiempo pasa y yo...— bajo la mirada para no mirar a Alistair— y yo aun no te doy a algún hijo, y el tiempo se agota...

—Lily— Alistair la llamo— deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, nosotros lo sabíamos cuando decidimos continuar— Alistair tomo sus manos— deja de estarte torturando con esto, no importa el tiempo que nos quede, si no el que pasamos juntos— se acercó a ella y le di un dulce beso en la frente.

Sin mas que decir siguieron su camino hacia el resto del día paso como todos, Alistair estuvo ocupado con sus deberes de rey, en cambio Lily se dedicaba a la diplomacia en la corte; como hija de una familia noble sabia como manejarse en ella, sus padres se sentirían orgullosos al verla convertida toda en una dama. Había días en los que extrañaba toda aquella acción que los combates le daban, estar con su armadura, tener una espada en la mano, sentir el peso del escudo, simplemente lo añoraba tanto; Habían veces en las que dudaba si había tomado la decisión correcta; Las tareas de Alistair lo mantenían lo suficientemente ocupado como para no verlo durante el día, y en la noche estaba muy cansando como para estar con ella aunque había días que eran excepciones.

Una mañana Lilian estaba cociendo con unas damas nobles del Bannorn en los jardines del castillo, "benditas tareas domésticas" maldecía Lily para si misma, detuvo la costura y se levanto, las damas dejaron de prestar atención para prestárselas a la reina, unos caballeros que se encontraban entrenando habían capturado su atención, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente de cuando entrenaba con Alistair, pequeños entrenamientos para mejorar sus capacidades, Lily sonreía y una descabellada idea vino a su mente.

* * *

Alistair se tomaba un pequeño descanso, sus deberes como rey, las mezquinas peticiones que hacían algunos nobles lo habían cansado.

En momentos como esos desearía haberse quedado en el anonimato, seguir siendo el guarda gris don nadie, así no tendría que lidiar con situaciones como esas, pero no podía quejarse de la vida que llevaba, le reconfortaba saber que algunas decisiones suyas habían cambiado la vida de los ciudadanos de Ferelden para bien, algunas fiestas que daban los nobles no eran tan malas (servían un excelente queso) pero sobretodo estaba casado con la mujer que amaba: Lilian, quien diría que aquella recluta de expresivos y grandes ojos celestes cautivarían su corazón de tal manera.

Alistair llego a los jardines del castillo, sus pies lo habían conducido hacia allí sin pensarlo, a esa hora Lily debería estar con las damas de la corte, socializar no era unos de sus puntos fuertes, pero su esposa con un solo gesto podría hacer bailar a a su son al noble mas aburrido y antipático de la corte, por supuesto ella siempre había sido noble y sabia como manejarse en ciertas situaciones; mientras él era un manojo de nervios ella ya había pensado en un plan en como salir triunfante.

Lily no estaba, ni las nobles, el jardín estaba completamente vacío, los jardineros que siempre se encargaban de las flores tampoco estaban, "¿donde esta todo el mundo?" Alistair se preguntó. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro del enorme jardín, ahí en el centro se alzaba un imponente kiosco de un impecable color blanco. En el se encontraba una figura femenina, llevaba una armadura rojo cobrizo, unos hermosos grifos adornaban sus hombros. Alistair reconoció de inmediato aquella armadura

—¡¿Lily?!— Alistair estaba sorprendido hacia años que no la veía vestida con su armadura. Lily no respondío y le dio a Alistair una pequeña sonrisa, el rey estaba tan sorprendió que no se percató que Lily tenía dos espadas en las manos. Su esposa se acercó a él, le entregó una y Alistair la tomo

—No te preocupes no tienen filo, son solo de entrenamiento— finalmente la reina hablo, adoptó una posición de combate y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro dijo— ¿comenzamos?

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, tratare de hacer lo posible y actualizar semanalmente, bueno daré algunas explicaciones del capítulo: había leído en varios libros que la reina siempre tenía damas de compañía por si necesitaba algo o por el simple hecho de no estar sola, pero siempre que jugaba el origen de humano noble, me parecía que la chica Cousland es muy independiente y no necesita a nadie pero ello no le evita socializar con otras nobles para tener beneficios, en cuanto a la costura hasta donde yo se el bordar o cocer era un pasatiempo. Sin mas espero le haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

Las chispas volaban en todas direcciones, el sonido del metal golpeando contra metal, el sudor corría por sus rostros y empapaba sus cuerpos, movimientos en sintonía, ambos estaban cansados pero no se rendían, Alistair levanto su espada y la dejo caer, Lily respondió y esquivo el golpe al mismo tiempo que con la espada golpeaba uno de los costados de Alistair, el rey actuó a tiempo y desvío la mayor parte del impacto, y un pequeño dolor azoto sus costillas; Lily soltó el escudo después de todos los ataques que logró detener ya estaba mas que inservible.

Ambas espadas eran romas y sin filo pero al golpear con fuerza el golpe quedaba marcado. Lily tomo la espada con las dos manos, Alistair la imito.

Dieron un paso hacia atrás y cargaron el uno contra el otro, las chispas saltaron al chocar las espadas, sus rostros estaban cerca y Alistair vio en los ojos de Lily una intensidad que no había visto en ella desde hace años, y despertó en el sentimientos encontrados; Amaba a su esposa con todo su corazón, un amor que nació hace mucho tiempo atrás que aún prevalecía, pero a medida que los años pasaban, la pasión entre ellos se volvió monótona. Alistair distraído aflojo la fuerza con la que sujetaba la espada y cedió, Lily aprovecho y remató con un giro de espada, Alistair cayó al piso y Lily detuvo su espada a centímetros del cuello de su esposo.

Alistair empezó a reírse contagiando a su mujer, y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Lily tiro la espada lejos de si, y le dio la mano a Alistair para ayudar a levantarse pero este tomó su mano y jaló, lo que provocó que Lily cayera encima de él, acaricio su rostro con sus manos y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios.

Lily en mucho tiempo no se había sentido tan viva, no recordaba cuanto le gustaba sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo; respondió al beso con más intensidad haciéndolo mas profundo, sus brazos se sujetaron alrededor del cuello de Alistair y él sujetó su cintura para colocar su cuerpo mas cerca del suyo, hacia mucho tiempo que no habían estado así de juntos y sin tanta pasión de por medio, ser el rey no le dejaba mucho tiempo ni energía para esa clase de cosas, en cambio para ella esas actividades eran casi obligatorias; Deseaban tener descendencia, tener tanta pasión no era muy común en su actual relación y ambos querían llegar mas lejos, sentían el calor emanar de sus cuerpos, Alistailr con sus manos recorría sus costados buscaba los cierres de la armadura para...

—¡¿Su Majestad!?— La voz de un guardia se escuchaba acercándose— ¿Su alteza?— ambos recuperaron su cordura y se separaron, Alistair ayudo a su esposa a levantarse justo cuando el guardia se acercó hasta ellos — Su Alteza, disculpe que lo interrumpa en su descanso pero el Arl Teagan desea verlo de inmediato Señor— el guardia se puso firme esperando la orden de su señor, Alistair quería matar al guardia pero también a Teagan

—¿Sabes que es lo que necesita, para que sea tan urgente?—

—No conozco el motivo del Arl Teagan, su Alteza— Alistair mataría a Teagan, definitivamente lo haría —Muy bien, informe a Teagan que en un momento estaré con él— Ambos vieron al guardia alejarse, cuando este salió de los jardines Alistair se giró a hacia su esposa.

— Bueno el deber llama— Se acercó a ella para darle un beso pero Lily fue más rápida y se abalanzó sobre el, Alistair, sujeto su cintura nuevamente y compartieron un beso con tanta pasión y sentimiento que no habían sentido en años. Finalmente Alistair se separó, tomó su mano y depósito un beso en ella

— My Lady— y se alejó. Lily lo observo irse hasta que desapareció de los jardines, al parecer había tenido una excelente idea.

 **N.T. Lamento mucho la ausencia, pero no encontraba la manera de escribir una escena de acción así que decidí dejarlo así y continuar.**


End file.
